pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Pizza Planet Truck
The Pizza Planet truck is a 1978 Gyoza Mark VII Lite Hauler pickup truck that is used to make deliveries for Pizza Planet in Toy Story. It has made cameos in every Pixar film to date except The Incredibles. Appearance *The truck has a yellow coat of paint overall, although it is usually quite faded and peeling. The camper shell on top is white, and the rear bumper is a dark gray. *The interior seats are a light brownish color. *Most Pizza Planet trucks use a manual (or stick-shift) transmission. *Its license plate number in all three Toy Story films is RES1536. *There is a bumper sticker on the rear bumper that reads: "How's my driving? Ha ha ha ha ha!" From a distance, this message appears to be: "How's my driving? Call this number to report me!" *On the camper shell's glass is a small sticker which reads: "KRAT FM." This is a reference to a Pixar employee named Tia Kratter. *Additionally, the camper shell's glass also has an even smaller circular sticker which has a "55" crossed out by a red "no" symbol. *The back of the truck reads "YO," which, in combination with its overall appearance, strongly suggests that it is based on a Toyota Hilux pickup truck. **In Toy Story 2, the Toyota issue is averted by the truck's owner's manual, which states that it is a 1978 "Gyoza" model. *The gas cap is on the truck's left side. *The exhaust pipe is on the truck's right side. *The radio antenna is on the right side, at the front. *There is a red and white plastic "Pizza Planet" rocket on the top of the truck. This is what Woody uses to convince Buzz that he's found a spaceship. *The camper shell has five windows: two rounded ovular ones toward the front, two rounded rectangular ones toward the back, and one opening window on the back (which Woody climbs through). *Heavy rock music is playing on the radio the majority of the time. *Judging from the interior (as well as the exterior), it is possible that it's a regular truck cab. Inside the truck The inside of this truck has first appeared in the first Toy Story film. Buzz Lightyear decides to go into the cockpit while Sheriff Woody decides to go into the cargo. In there are empty soda cans, a brown tool box, some cups and a food storage container. When the truck goes uphill, all these items begin to roll and slide. Woody screams as the brown tool box slides toward him. Trivia *The Pizza Planet truck appears in every Pixar film except The Incredibles.leeunkrich answered **Despite not making an actual appearance in the film, the truck (as well as the Eggman Movers moving van from the original Toy Story) can be found in levels of The Incredibles video game. *''WALL•E'' is the only film in which the truck's engine can be seen. *The LEGO Group made a Lego version of the truck called the Lego Pizza Planet truck. *In every Toy Story movie, the truck has been used by toys for transport. Toys who have used the truck are Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Rex, Slinky, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, the Aliens, Lotso, Big Baby and Chuckles. **Out of all the Toy Story characters, Buzz is the only character to use it twice. *In both Toy Story and Toy Story 2, the Pizza Planet truck was driven in an extremely reckless manner, either by the driver himself (Toy Story) or by the toys (Toy Story 2). *When Hamm is reading the truck's owner's manual in Toy Story 2, he remarks, "I seriously doubt he's getting this kind of mileage." It is unclear whether he is referring to the way he thinks that particular truck's owner drives, or the way that Buzz, Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, and Rex are currently navigating/driving the truck. **He might also be commenting on the vehicle's printed MPG figures, insinuating that they are a rosy overestimation by the manufacturer and therefore suspect. *The truck is in the Toy Story 3: The Video Game PSP version in the last level. *''Toy Story 3'' is the only movie to date to make the headlights and the plastic rocket to light up. *The Cars films, Up, and Monsters University are the only Pixar films where the truck is drawn in a stylized manner. *The truck is an unlockable vehicle in Disney INFINITY via a Power Disc. *As part of the 20th Anniversary of Toy Story, a real Pizza Planet truck could be seen at D23 Expo 2015.Pizza Planet truck Modeled after a Toyota pickup, the inside of the truck appears as it did in the film: Buzz Lightyear sitting in the front seat buckled up, and Woody trapped in the toolbox that crushed him. * In Toy Story 2, a truck of the same make and model (minus the Pizza Planet rocket on the roof, the company name mounted to the doors, and camper shell with decals) makes an appearance in an earlier scene in which the toys are crossing the road using orange safety cones, albeit colored white instead of yellow and in much cleaner condition. Quotes From Toy Story From Toy Story 2 Gallery PPts.jpg|''Toy Story'' At the Dinoco gas station. Bugslife-Pizzarcar.jpg|''A Bug's Life'' Next to the mobile home above Bug City. John Lasseter says in the DVD commentary that he likes to think of it as being the place where the delivery guy in Toy Story lives. PPts2.jpg|''Toy Story 2'' In the Cutting Boulevard apartment parking lot. The toys actually drive the truck to follow Al to the airport. Pizza Planet truck in Monsters, Inc..png|''Monsters, Inc.'' When Randall is banished, the truck can be seen parked outside the mobile home. (This is the same trailer as in A Bug's Life, but with different people, and moved to a bayou.) Nemo-Pizzaplanet.jpg|''Finding Nemo'' Drives across the street during Gill's escape plan monologue. Todd in Cars.png|''Cars'' At the Los Angeles International Speedway at the title deciding race. His name is Todd. THE AWESOME PIZZA PLANET TRUCK!!!.JPG|''Cars'' During the Life is a Highway sequence, in front of a Dinoco station, thus echoing the scene in Toy Story. Image:Ratatouille Truck.jpg|''Ratatouille'' On a bridge in the background of the document chase scene. Scan.jpg|''WALL•E'' Briefly seen when EVE scans it for plant life. Up pizza planet truck.png|''Up'' Seen parked on the curb as Carl's house floats away near the beginning. It should be noted that in Up, the truck has a different shape, and looks more cartoonish. pizzatruck.png|''Up'' Seen coming out of the parking lot when Russell is being lowered from Carl's house. Pizzaplanetup2.jpg|''Up'' Seen in the parking lot behind the curb where Russell and Carl are sitting at the end. PP Truck.png|''Toy Story 3'' Lotso, Chuckles, and Big Baby ride on a Pizza Planet truck's rear bumper in the rain at night to get from Daisy's house to Sunnyside Daycare during Chuckles' story. Todd.jpg|''Cars 2'' Todd has been spotted in the Cars 2 triptych poster, in the middle London portion, near a fountain in the background. Todd's first cameo in Cars 2.png|''Cars 2'' Todd on the LCD television at the Wheel Well Motel. Todd's second cameo in Cars 2.png|''Cars 2'' Todd at the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. b175_34cs.sel16.jpeg|''Brave'' As a wooden trinket on a worktable in the Witch's cottage, as a way to bypass the fact Brave is set before cars were invented. This is the first time the truck does not appear as a real truck. yo.jpg|''Monsters University'' Parked next to the JΘX house at the first party. It receives some modifications to fit the monster world, like a six-wheel configuration, more pointy lights, and different proportions. PPT.PNG|''Inside Out'' The truck appears in a gold memory orb in the foreground when Joy and Sadness first meet Bing Bong. Director Pete Docter says the Pizza Planet Truck appears a total of three times in the film, but that it is very hard to see.INSIDE OUT Director Pete Docter Talks Easter Eggs, TOY STORY 4, and More4 Pixar Easter Eggs Pete Doctor Told Us To Look For In Inside Out Pizza.png|''Toy Story of Terror!'' Depicted on a Pizza Planet flyer posted on the wall in Ron the manager's office. Toy-Story-That-Time-Forgot-Pizza-Planet-Truck.jpg|''Toy Story That Time Forgot'' Made of LEGOs, in Mason's house. Video game appearances jacob 23.png|''The Incredibles: The Video Game'' jacob 54.png|''Toy Story 3: The Video Game'' References Category:Toy Story Culture Category:A Bug's Life Culture Category:Toy Story 2 Culture Category:Monsters, Inc. Culture Category:Finding Nemo Culture Category:Cars Culture Category:Ratatouille Culture Category:WALL•E Culture Category:Up Culture Category:Toy Story 3 Culture Category:Cars 2 Culture Category:The Incredibles Culture Category:Trivia Category:Brave Culture Category:Culture Category:Monsters University Culture Category:Inside Out Culture